


守护谷仓！

by icejeen



Series: 青苹果 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 对话流
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Series: 青苹果 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831783
Kudos: 3





	守护谷仓！

**Author's Note:**

> 零涉，但是无关紧要

“就是那个嘛，那个。”夏目眼神暗示自家哥哥。

“哪个啊哪个？”日日树涉埋头苦干，立志在放假第一周把作业完美解决。

“涉哥哥和零哥哥上次丢下我们去了游乐园，是不是应该……嗯？”夏目趴倒在桌上郁闷道。

“哥哥们千方百计要甩开你们去约会，我可爱的小夏目，先反省一下是不是自己平时太黏人了。”涉被国文老师布置的惩罚抄写作业愁得头发掉了好几根，从被零妈妈嫌弃的一地长毛里得到灵感，操控着头发教它们模仿字迹抄诗文。

夏目蹲在刚搬来的钢琴凳上侧头用眼神鼓励学长的神奇毛发分身加把劲。

“零哥哥说得对。”

涉肉身的双手停下来去找课本对照翻译，狐疑地问：“他说什么了？”

“恋爱中的涉哥哥是……哎哟，涉哥哥我只是照搬了一遍零哥哥的话！”夏目揉着额头，震惊于涉的长发之怪力。

“唔唔，夏目呀，”假面少年笑呵呵地转过来看他，无视了夏目“别这么看着我”的嘀咕，“恋爱中的情侣是最不可打扰的，等你长大就知道了。”

“……话是这么说，涉哥哥也才大我一岁哦？还不是踏上大人的阶梯，在九霄之上教训我的时候呢。”

假装面前有个大沙盘，日日树涉闭上眼睛挥舞手臂：“看！这是什么？”

“空气，啊，是洋溢着酸臭味的空气。”

“No no no，是世间恋侣怨偶相互交织出的爱欲恨！来，品尝一下……！”

夏目装模作样地给他面子，凑过去深嗅一口。涉手起刀落打在他后颈上。

“痛痛痛，涉哥哥——！！！！”

远远坐在长桌另一头摆出不想有所牵扯姿态的宗终于忍不住开口了：“涉你克制一下，房间的隔音不是很好，要是、”

“你说什么，听不见——”涉站在夏目身后用手圈出扩音器的效果冲对面喊。

“他说，你再继续大吵大闹本大爷就要醒了。”

“什么嘛，零这不是已经醒了嘛。”

“涉的小『脾气』很可爱呢。”

“啊啊，不要宠着他了，涉现在就像只只会蹲在水桶上，冲早就干涸的井底嘎嘎叫的黑乌鸦一样。”零揉着太阳穴把涉手边的扶手椅抽出来坐上去。

涉摇头道：“我即便是只禽类，那也得是蹲在魔王陛下头上恃靓行凶的雪鸮。”

“……快低下你为了搞笑气氛而昂起的头颅。”宗捂着mado的眼睛说。

“哦呀，本大爷倒觉得，硬要说的话涉应该是擅长伪装的斑点猫头鹰。”朔间零微微皱着眉思索，“哈哈哈，本大爷当然就是凶悍健壮的角鸮了。”

涉从他肩膀上探出头：“这么说，零现在是在繁殖期热烈地向我求爱吗？荣幸之至！”轻轻在侧脸落下一个吻。

夏目把钢琴凳抱到宗身边去坐下，好像手里捏着一份铁路晨报，看得有条有理。

“……”斎宫宗以几乎斥责的眼神唤奏汰一起来到二人世界的彼岸。

“唔姆，好像再过几秒钟宗家的偏厅就要充斥着『交媾』的『气味』了呢。”奏汰在眼前圈出一副空气望远镜预报未来三分钟内将要发生的事。

“……你们，给我滚出去——！”

零从善如流，搂着涉的腰大摇大摆回到他被吵醒的客房去。

“诶不要嘛，我还想让宗看看、”

“闭嘴。本大爷竖起来的角羽看到了吗？”

“嘿嘿其实我也是会温温柔柔和零对唱情歌的领角鸮。”

fin


End file.
